The walking deadDegrassi style
by whatsinyourwallet
Summary: when a group of friends must escape the rise of the undead they must head to places unkown while trying to hold to the only thing they have from their past world...their hummanity. AUish but not by much. eclare/cake/badam whatever drew/katie is. Rating T may change
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok guys realy quickly this is supposed to be sort of a walking dead crossover minus them meeting the other characters. Just think of it as they are in the same sittuation as the people in the walking dead except they are in canada. Secondly this is supposed to be like most zombie movies in the way that the characters have never heard of A. Romero doesn't exsit in this universe therefore no zombie information has ever been giving to public before now. That is also why in this fic the word zombie will never be used. Lastly adam is not transgendered in this fic. The only reason for this is I feel it will distract from the plot line I'm trying to put in place which is weather they will be able to keep their hummanity or not in the face of this plague. Rest assured I have nothing against transgenders. **

**OK that was realy long! lol but I don't own degrassi...yet**

* * *

Adam Torres opened his sky blue eyes slowly turning on his side to look at his alarm clock it read 4:30 am. He shook his head and tried to rest his head on his pillow when he heard a loud noise come from downstairs. In a flash him and his brother Drew where up both dressed in t-shirts and boxers. They met up in the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Drew semi yelled his brown eyes flashing with fear and his hand grasping one bat while tossing another bat at Adam.

"Shhh keep quiet!" Adam said now inching toward the stairs with the bat at the ready.

He looked down the stairs to see nothing. "Drew I don't see anything let's just get back to b-"

He was interrupted by a blood curling scream.

"That sounds like mom!" drew yelled taking each step three at a time with Adam right on his tail.

Drew suddenly stopped right in front of the kitchen causing Adam to crash into him.

"What the hell Andrew!"

Drew whirled around and covered his younger brothers' mouth with his hand.

"Keep your mouth shut Adam!" Adam rolled his eyes and bit Drew, hard.

"Ow Adam that really hurt!" he whimpered Adam simply smiled at his older brother. When he saw the look on Drew's face his smile instantly vanished.

"Dude what's going on?"

Drew just shook his head and motioned for Adam to join him. Adam looked over Drew's shoulder to see his mother lying on the floor with a gaping hole flowing dark red blood that was slowly starting to look brownish. What Adam saw next made his skin crawl; his father was kneeling over his mothers' corpse ravenously biting into it and ripping the flesh, gorging himself on her organs.

"Dad?" Adam questioned sounding like a scared little boy. He moved forward and Drew grabbed him shaking his head no.

What was formally Omar Torres turned around to face the boys, a piece of intestine still hanging from his teeth.

Drew and Adam just stared at their dad. He stood slowly, half his face torn and exposed oozing what looked like brown puss. Adam gagged at the sight and the stench emitting from his father who was now staring at his sons through yellow eyes and starting to stumble toward them, arms outstretched and emitting an eerie moan that made the hair on the back of both boys neck stand.

"Dad?" Adam questioned bringing his bat back into a swinging position.

All of sudden the creature leaped at them.

Adam and Drew dived in different directions. Adam landed right next to the fireplace bat still in hand. He looked up to see what used to be his dad on top of Drew snapping at him with what was left of his jaw.

"ADAM!" Drew roared "help me!"

Adam ran to his older brothers' aid bringing his bat down on his fathers' head.

The monster collapsed on Drew, Adam kicked the corpse of his brother while still bashing its brains in, puss oozing out of its skull.

"Adam stop!" Adam paid no attention to Drew, continuing to bring the bat down on his father skull again and again. Until finally he let the bat drop and fell to his knees next to his fathers' corpse and threw up while sobbing tears mixing with vomit as he clutched his father to his chest.

Drew knelt awkwardly next to his brother tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"Adam I-"

"Drew behind you!" Adam yelled while pushing his brother down bringing the bat down on his revived mothers head until she stopped moving. Once again his knees buckled and Drew caught him dragging him over to the couch and sitting him down.

"Thanks for saving me back there you know twice." Drew whispered

Adam managed a small smile "No problem." his smile disappeared immediately.

"What the hell where those things?"

Drew pursed his lips "I don't know Adam, I honestly don't know.

* * *

**I'm Sorry it's short tommorows chapter will be longer I promise. That being said **

**a ghoul will eat you if you don't reveiw lol please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update...but I'm feeling sort of discouraged since my dad was deployed to saudi arrabia for a year and it realy sucks... but enough of that depressing crap! on with the story and crud. i don't own degrassi blah blah**

* * *

Adam froze as he heard gunshots outside.

"Die motherfuckers!" was heard from outside the door.

"Is that Eli?" Drew questioned

Adam smiled wide "that crazy motherfucker!" Adam sprinted to the door and opened it. Not surprised to see Eli standing there wearing his normal black jeans, a black zipped up hoodie with a gray t-shirt and black boots and his signature smirk on his face while touting a duffel bag in one hand and a shotgun on the other.

"Can I come in?" Eli asked

"Get your ass in here! "Adam grunted pulling Eli in by jacket and slamming the door in front of a particularly gross looking monstrosity.

"You know a simple yes would have sufficed." He joked before he saw what was left of the two brothers' parents and immediately sobered.

Taking out a picture of his mom and dad "bullfrog" out of his wallet.

"I found them in their bedroom clutching this... Lying together on their bed... They blew their own brains out." Adam laid a comforting hand on Eli's shoulder. He shrugged it of

"But to have put them down yourself... Wow that takes a lot."

Adam shrugged uncomfortably "whatever but we have to figure out how do we get out of here and where do we go?"

Eli shrugged "more importantly at this moment is. Can you two please but on some damn pants!"

Adam and Drew looked down and realized they were still in their boxers.

Drew grinned sheepishly "we should probably put on some new clothes shouldn't we Adam?"

Adam nodded and ran upstairs up to his room. He started packing things into his duffel bag. He looked into his closet and pulled out some BDU's he had from his hunting/camping trip last week and put them on along with black combat boots throwing on his favorite beanie he picked up his non serrated army survival knife and smiled at it. It had been a gift from his dad when he first took them hunting.

"Nice get up Sarge."

"Shut up Eli." Adam told him.

Eli just smirked "hey I'm just saying! I'm guessing you have guns though right?"

"You bet your gothic ass we do!" Drew exclaimed wearing the same get up as Adam except with a BDU patrol cap rather than a beanie. He was carrying a duffel bag with several weapons and ammo. He handed his brother a Glock with a pistol belt and an m1 carbine. Drew handed Eli a dessert eagle and a bat, keeping the hunting rifle and a colt .45 for himself.

"Wow" Eli shook his head in amazement "never knew you guys collected."

"Dad was a survivalist nut a lot of good it did him. But we need to get out of here and find everyone else." Adam responded bitterly.

"Clare! I'll call her and tell her to be ready." Eli said phone already out and held to his ear. Drew and Adam nodded both taking out their phones and calling Katie and Bianca respectably.

"Bianca! What no just listen I'm coming to get you. In a few ok? What! No! Don't try and take them down! Just hold where you are I'll be right there." Adam said his hands shaking as he ended the call. He looked up at Drew and Eli they all had similar reports as well.

"We have to go get Katie first guys; she's completely surrounded by those thin-"

"And so is Clare!" Eli interrupted green eyes blazing with determination. Adam puts his arm on his best friends shoulder to calm him.

"Bianca's surrounded too guys, how about we split up and meet at degrassi."

"I agree with the splitting up part, but I'm pretty sure everyone is going there." Eli says taking his keys out of his pocket and reloading his shotgun.

"What about the warehouse on spruce?" drew said taking the keys to his moms' suv.

"That sounds good." the younger Torres brother said grabbing the keys to his father's jeep.

"Eli do you need any help clearing those things of morty?"

"Nah I'll be okay." Eli says looking adam in the eyes.

"Stay safe Sarge."

"You to private emo." Adam said bringing Eli in for a hug. Eli turned to Drew gave him a nod and headed out the door calmly picking of ghouls as he walked to the hearse.

Drew shook his head as he saw Eli drive off in the hearse. He noticed however that the creatures where starting to get restless and where banging on the door trying to get in.

Drew looked at Adam and then at his parents bodies. "Shouldn't we..."

"No time." adam interrupted clearing his throat" it's now or never."

The two brothers made their way to the garage.

Drew turned to Adam and enveloped him into a brotherly embrace.

"Stay safe bro don't do anything stupid." drew said pulling away from the hug and getting into the S.U.V.

"Look who's talking dumbass." Adam joked getting into the jeep. All of a sudden they both heard a loud crash and a lot of shambling and moaning.

"Shit! They got through!"

Drew opened the garage and threw the car in reverse and backed up hitting a bunch of them in the process.

Adam watched his brother drive away and did the same. Heading to Bianca's house dreading what would happen if he didn't get there in time.

* * *

**like i said I'm sorry it took so long it would realy make my day if you'd review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! thanks for the reveiw ans story alerts it made my week! anyways I don't even own a car yet much less a t.v show! so on with the story!**

* * *

Drew drove wildly not stopping for anything. His throat constricted as he saw many of his friends and neighbors being attacked by the living dead. He saw Mr. Vaughn a short rather pudgy balding man getting mauled by six of the walking monstrosities. He considered stopping and helping two teenagers who were standing on top of a pick-up truck surrounded by the things. He shook his head and decided against it 'every man for himself' Drew thought. He looked back to see a geek (as he had unofficially dubbed them) grab one of the guys foot and pull him kicking and screaming into the crowd. Drew hung his head in shame he could have saved him but he had immediately decided it was justified and to make it worse he had thought the words his dad had told him never to say _"every man for himself" _. Drew was disgusted with himself, he was certain his mother and father would be disappointed with him. He shook his head bitterly 'It doesn't matter they're dead and they aren't coming back.' He thought sadly.

However all of those thoughts vanished when he saw Katie's house. It seemed to him like every ghoul for miles was standing there right outside her house. His hands were shaking as he picked up the phone and dialed.

Katie Matlin smiled weakly at her little sister. They were both barricaded in Katie's room and her sister was cowering in the corner tears streaming down her face with no hope of stopping any time soon.

Both her parents where on a couples cruise and she could only hope they were safe.

"Maya look at me." the young girl looked up at her sister then looked down ashamed at the tears running down her face.

"Maya look at me." Katie repeated this time her sister looked up and met her gaze.

"It's going to be okay. Drew is going to get us any minute now." Katie promised internally kicking herself. How could she make a promise she couldn't necessarily keep.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a ringing noise; she picked up her phone on the first ring.

"Hello?"

Drew breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her voice.

"Katie it's me Drew, I need you to listen to me very closely. The geek's ar-"

"Geeks?" Katie interrupted

"Yea it's what I call them now listen up, do you have a rope or something?"

"No." Katie said "but I do have several bed sheets I can tie them together, would that work?" she asked glancing at her younger sister who was biting her lip nervously.

Drew chewed the inside of his cheek a bad habit that he did when he was nervous.

"uh sure but hurry I'm going to try and clear the area outside your room, There are four geeks out their I'm going to clear them with my bat and drive the car over there and open the sun roof so you and Maya can jump right in ok?"

Katie felt a smile tug at her lips she could tell he was nervous but was trying hard not to show it.

"Ok baby, stay safe... Oh wait it seems to me these things are attracted to sound so the engine noise..."

Drew's' smiled slid off his face "shit! Didn't think about that one!"

He heard scuffling on the other side.

"Drew this is Maya I thought of an idea."

Drew smiled he liked Katie's little sister she stayed out of the way when they were making out. Most girls little sisters always complained to their parents and he'd always wind up getting kicked out of the house. He hated the hassle of having to sneak back in the next day.

"Alright lay it on me."

"There's a car about two paces north from your current location. I think if you set of the car alarm the noise will draw most if not all of them to it."

"Ok...I'll do it! But be ready both of you!" He didn't even wait for a reply before he hit end.

Drew cautiously got out of the car bat in hand. He shut the door quietly and locked it. He slowly rose to his feet and ran for the nearest bush. Drew noticed that the car Maya was only five feet from him. 'Hmm' drew thought 'maybe if i throw something thru the window it'll be enough to set the alarm of...' he smiled at this thought. He looked around for something to throw and he found it. A rock about the size of his fist he grinned and picked it up. He summoned all his football training and launched the rock. It sailed thru the air and made a satisfying crash as it connected with the window. For ten terrible seconds it was silent and then the car alarm started blaring. Drew raised a fist in celebration and quickly sprinted to his car. He turned around to see more than half of the ghouls shambling towards the car. He laughed and turned only to bump into something soft. Drew froze; the ghoul grabbed him and tried to pull him in for a bite. Drew tossed and turned trying to fight it off but it was much stronger than it looked. Drew took out his knife and stabbed it thru the chest. He smiled expecting the thing to collapse. It didn't and pushed Drew to the ground inches away from biting his flesh. Drew struggled frantically his heart beat racing and his head pounding from the fall, he was scared, terrified even. 'So this is how it ends.' Drew looked around frantically for something anything to help him. He reached for his handgun and pulled it out praying that the safety was of. He put it under the monstrosities chin and fired. Brown puss and pieces of gray matter splattered all over Drew. It worked and the thing collapsed and he flung the body of him. He re-holstered his weapon and retrieved his knife with shaking hands. He was about to breath a prayer of thanks when he heard moans behind him.

"Shit!" Drew cursed and shot one of the closer ones thru the eye before entering the car. Right as he was about to close the door a ghastly looking thing with no skin on its face and oozing puss made a desperate lunge for Drew's leg. Drew stabbed his knife into its eye socket and pulled it out quickly. Kicking the corpse away before shutting and locking the door he put the car in drive and quickly counted two ghouls pounding at his windows. He quickly backed up and ran them over. He quickly picked up his phone and called Katie. She picked up at the first ring.

"Babe are you ready cuz we need to go now!" he yelled pulling up below her window now counting four ghouls pounding at his doors.

Katie finished tying the last bed sheet together.

"Yea were ready I'm sending Maya down first so be ready!"

Maya shook so badly her knees clattered together. "Katie I can't do this I'm scared." Katie rolled her eyes it looked like she was going to have try a different approach.

"Look at me damn it! You are going to be just fine now get down there before I have to push out the window myself got it ninner?" Katie yelled

Mayas face twisted sourly "whatever you say Ms. Psychopath." grabbing the makeshift rope she slid straight down into the roof of the car.

"Hey Drew!"

"Hey Maya, where's ka-" Drew heard paused when he heard a shrill scream and then a thump. He let out a chuckle when he saw that his girlfriend had landed on her sister.

"Well I think she's on my spleen right now." Maya grunted shoving Katie off her.

Katie smiled "ok Drew step on it!"

* * *

**Sorry if mayas a little OC its just**** she seems to me like the type to break down in a crisis this big. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try and get the next one up a heck of a lot sooner! **


End file.
